


Kiss Kiss

by ElletheBell



Series: Mistletoe Christmas [1]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell
Summary: Christmas is a time for old traditions and new.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond/James May
Series: Mistletoe Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Kiss Kiss

There was always something so magical about Christmas. 

Richard could remember being younger and all of the wonderful traditions that his family created together this time of year. 

Hot chocolate late in the evenings with a warm fire as they read a story before bed. Snowball fights that seemed to go on for hours. Days spent just playing and enjoying the magic of being a child. 

It was unfortunate that he had to see the end to some of those Christmas traditions. And in some ways it was hard, living alone, working… What he wouldn’t give for the chance to live those years again. 

However there were some traditions that he could still take part in like decorating a tree or finding the perfect gift for a friend, but there was one tradition that he knew he would enjoy the most. 

He smirked as he finished pinning up the small plant above the door frame. It would be the perfect excuse to kiss his boyfriend at work. 

Now all he had to do was wait. 

And wait he did. He knew James was coming in today so he was likely just being his usual slow self. But at this point Richard had been imagining the perfect kiss for what seemed like hours and he was getting desperate. 

He tried to remember if James had said anything about things he needed to do this morning but he was drawing a blank. 

They were both just busy with work for the next few days and then they were going to have a late Christmas with Jeremy once he got back. 

The older of the three had tried everything but scheduling for his recent project had been so specific. 

Richard had tried not to seem too upset about his other partner being gone over the holiday though he was sure he pouted and complained enough for all three of them. 

He looked at his watch, upset that he would have to abandon the surprise. It would have been a good idea but once James saw the mistletoe it wouldn’t be any fun… he’d be expecting it. 

Sighing, Richard started to turn and walk back to his desk. He supposed it could be fun too, just kissing later instead. 

He halted when he heard footsteps approaching and what seemed to be James’s voice. Quickly he retook his stance beside the door frame. 

“Happy Christmas James.” Richard declared as soon as the elder turned the corner. He wrapped his arms around James’s neck and pulled him into a deep and likely slightly inappropriate kiss. 

James, who was usually not one for public displays of affection, hummed into the kiss, his lips ticking up on the side into what was surely a smirk towards the smaller man's antics. 

“Happy Christmas to you as well.” James greeted, seemingly pleased with the hello. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to get here forever. What could have possibly made you so late?” Richard complained. 

“Well, I did tell him to hurry up but you know how he is.” 

Richard immediately turned to the sound of the voice. A part of him didn’t want to get his hopes up and become too excited but as soon as he saw Jeremy on the other side of the frame he clasped his hands together in glee. 

“Oh my god! When did you get back? Never mind actually, come here.” Richard rambled as he pulled the taller man under the mistletoe as well and jumped up to kiss him. 

Jeremy quickly supported him as they spent a moment embraced, lips parted and tongues exploring. 

As soon as he touched the ground Richard grinned at the two. 

“Best Christmas gift ever.” He stated happily. 

“I don’t know, I may need you to get me some more of that mistletoe for later.” Jeremy teased as James laughed in agreement. 

“Oh, that can be arranged.” Richard smirked.

He was very much so ready to create a new tradition.


End file.
